The invention relates to the use of polycyclic thiazole systems and of their physiologically tolerated salts and physiologically functional derivatives for producing therapeutic agents for the treatment of obesity.
EP O 749 966 describes polycyclic thiazole systems with 5-HT.sub.3 receptor agonistic properties as active ingredients for treating CNS disorders.
The invention was based on the object of providing compounds which display a therapeutically utilizable anorectic effect.